Dreams Do Come True
by CandyCrazy008
Summary: How did Arashi meet Miwako?And how did George meet Yukari?What horrid jobs did each of them had before Parakiss was created?And who exactly is Isabella?Is she friend or foe?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Paradise Kiss...Just an ordinary gurl writing a story bout it...K???

* * *

A/N:Ok, lemme tell u this...My sis was the one who suggested this.Then I thot it'd be a good laugh for everyone.Im sorry anybody who don't like this...I merely wrote this as comedy and not like I hate Paradise Kiss.I love Paradise Kiss!Well,enjoy!

* * *

George's point of view 

Its been almost a year now.My passion for fashion is long gone and Im ashamed to say that I am now taking over Dad's pork ribs stall to support Mom.I guess dreams ARE the opposite of reality...

"One plate of pork ribs please...Hello?Hello?" I didin't realise that there was a customer waving his hand in front of my face.

"Oh,sorry...What is it that you want?" I asked, a little embarrased of my unattentiveness earlier on...He repeated his order to me once more.

I placed the cooked pork rib on the empty plate but OH NO...I was gonna...It was coming out! "ACHOOOOOO!!!" I sneezed directly on the plate of pork ribs.Oh boy...I m so dead!

I stared at the customer, waiting for his order, looking out at the road.Should I cook another one?Oh bother...I checked for any passerby who saw the unhygienic side of me.No one...Good!I took the plate of pork ribs and went over to his table.

"Here you go..." I ushered as I pushed the plate over to him, wanting to run away.He handed out the money in which I snatched and walked briskly towards my stall.Phew!He didin't suspect a thing.He forgot his change...or was he waiting for it?Whatever...I threw the piece of tissue I had used because of the sneeze on the ground.

"Excuse me!"a soft voice could be heard.I caught a glimpse of black hair.The stranger pushed her way passed me.She knelt down and took the piece of tissue I had thrown.She placed it into the black garbage bag she was carrying.A garbage collector.Figures...Probably an ugly old woman...She turned towards me and said, "Sorry bout that!"

I stood there, mouth agaped, looking at the black-haired beauty in front of me.I had a sudden feeling that we'd be meeting once more...Somehow...

* * *

I hope you guys understand the story and please give me advice as Im just a beginner...Ill accept all advise and comments from everyone!Pls give review,k?Ill be writing my next chapter,ne? 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN PARADISE KISS!!!

A/N: I know you all think this is some nonsense but you'll like it in the end...I will be continuing, I think.I know how it feels to wait for the next chapter when your all hyper and excited...Sorry bout that.But Ill be writing...soon...Enjoy this next chapter bout Arashi, the tissue seller.Got this idea from my wacko sis.This is specially for her...Laugh on!

* * *

Arashi's point of view 

Tissues! Tissues! 3 for a dollar... I can hardly believe that Im here, selling tissues.Out of all the things in the world, I get to sell tissues.How great!Rolls eyes

"3 please! 3!3!3!3!I WANT 3!!!" a little pink haired lady goes to me screaming.She was wearing what seemed like patient at the hospital clothing.

"What a wacko..." I thought to myself.Suddenly,3 men come running to me (or was it her?).I took a step back.Im in trouble again...

"Has this lady been bothering you?" 1 of them asked.I shrugged in reply.Cmon,Im suppose to give some unknown freakazoid an answer to a so-obvious question.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!LET GO!LET GO!" I can hear Ms Wacko screaming her lungs out as they carry (more like drag...-.-") her away.And thats when I realize that on her shirt, there was words that read, "... Mental Hospital". It was a bit blur though... (I simply refuse to wear stupid spectacles...)Figures...She IS a wacko.A mental wacko at that.

I continue screaming, "TISSUES!TISSUES FOR A DOLLAR..." until I've sold all of them...This is gonna take forever.

* * *

I will not write Miwako's point of view coz I mean...she's crazy?Yeah,well,this is the end of chapter two!Next chapter will be Yukari's chapter.Im sure you all know what she does...Enjoy!And give me more reviews...Coz wats the point of writing fanfic if you people don't give reviews!!!!Heehee! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Paradise Kiss...REMEMBER THAT!

A/N:Im sick right now...Got a fever so I'll write this chapter and I'll continue only when somebody gives me a review, k?

* * *

George's point of view 

Im so tired from all the cooking. I walked to the park nearby for a rest. "Hey..." I turned around only to find the rubbish collector I had met earlier on. I gave her a slight nod before sitting down on the bench.

I had a sudden feeling to ask her this and so I did, "What's a pretty girl like you doing here collecting rubbish..." She twitched when I asked that and so I quickly added, "...if you don't mind me asking." She dropped her black garbage bag next to the bench and sat beside me.

"You think I like this job? Im only doing this because of my dad..." I was a bit surprised at her reply but gestured for her to continue. "My dad has a lot of debts and ever since my mom passed away, he gambled away all the money our family had. And since I was the eldest daughter there, he tried to push me into prostitution..."

A teardrop fell from her eyes. I knew she could not continue any more. We sat there for a bit. "And so...so...I had no choice but come here and become a rubbish collector. I mean...I didn't want to be a prostitute and he told me that if I didn't get the money by next month, he would force me into it."

I pitied her and her family. I wanted to help but I myself had problems of my own. I put my hand on her shoulder and said, "Im sorry..."

Looking at her teary eyes, I felt a warm feeling inside. A feeling that...I had never felt before. I knew I had to protect her. And so I asked, "May I...know your name?" She looked at me and replied, "Yukari." A beautiful name for a beautiful girl.

I then said, "Im George..."She smiled a little and stood up. "I have to go now. Need to return home. Thank you for lending me a listening ear." she leaned closer to me and gave me a peck on the cheek. My cheeks turned a little red. When I looked up to her, I realised she had left. I put my hand on my cheek and smiled.

* * *

I hope I get reviews for this! Do wait for my next chapter AFTER you give me a review! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Paradise Kiss characters!

A/N: Special thanks to greensapphire for three reviews.This is especially for her.And btw,an answer to her q, I m just using the characters.Think bout how the rich George suddenly turned poor!!!Haha!K,do continue reading and reviewing! . 

* * *

Kenneth point of view 

I know Dad's gonna kill me today.But Im not to blame...Just because I like woman's clothing doesn't mean Im not his son!Im gonna do it today...I know I will!

"Sir,excuse me sir,its your turn..." I turned to find the receptionist signalling me to go inside.I trembled as I made my way in for "it".

"This operation is risky.Are you certain you won't regret it?" the doctor asked me as I sat in front of his desk. "No,I won't.I've waited far too long for it...Im not gonna back out now...Do it!" I replied,a stern tone in my voice.

I lay down on the operation table.It was gonna start...now...

"You're awake..."I hear as I opened my eyes.It was the doctor examining me. "So,was the operation a success?" I asked,half thinking it was not.He nodded slightly.I was about to grin before he said , "But,there's a flaw."He shoved me a mirror and ushered for me to look.I looked great!

However,right at my left eye,there was a scar from above the eye continuing below.But,overall,it was perfect.I grinned from ear to ear.

From now on,my name is Isabella, no longer Kenneth.Thats right...I went for a sex change...

* * *

How was the story?Creepy right?Isabella was actually a guy!But its just a story!!!Don't come insulting me and hurling vulgar words at me! . Haha!Enjoyed it?Well, I'll be writing more!!! 


End file.
